


Maybe

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: “It’s the same argument we’ve had before, over and over,” Dylan says more quietly, but his own fists clench, mirroring Tyler’s. “This is not getting us anywhere.”





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/post/171519789187/sign-up-for-prompt-266-argue) challenge on tumblr - prompt #266: argue

“I don’t know what you want to me to do!” Dylan yells across the room, frustration seeping from every word.

Tyler, clenching his fists as he leans against the wall, ducks his head. He looks tired, defeated, and he doesn’t respond to Dylan’s shout.

“It’s the same argument we’ve had before, over and over,” Dylan says more quietly, but his own fists clench, mirroring Tyler’s. “This is not getting us anywhere.”

Tyler shakes his head, but still doesn’t speak.

“What are you so afraid of?”

The question hangs between them, the crack in Dylan’s voice loud and clear. Tyler lifts his head and looks at him, adds the fear of what he’s about to see to the list that he can’t bring himself to say out loud.

_Losing you_ , he thinks. _Losing us. You leaving without looking back._

He figures it’s got to be obvious in his face, that Dylan must know what is holding Tyler back from doing anything, from unsettling the precarious balance they’ve had for the past few years. That Dylan just wants him to say it.

And yet he can’t.

“It wouldn’t even… we wouldn’t even need to be _seen_ together,” Dylan says, voice barely above a whisper and still loud in the room. “Why do we need to take fucking _turns_ at shit we go to?”

“Someone would see,” Tyler finally manages to say, his own voice hoarse from the shouting match that led to this.

“See what? See two former colleagues at an event related to something they worked on? See _friends_ hanging out? Would that be so bad?” Dylan asks, voice rising again.

“I don’t think I can…”

“What? Pretend to be my friend?”

The silence that follows the pointed question is startling. It’s enough to jolt Tyler forward, towards Dylan, enough to make his fists come loose.

“Yes,” he says when he’s standing in front of Dylan. “I can’t pretend.”

Dylan’s expression softens as the words register in his mind. Tyler lifts up a hand and cups it around Dylan’s cheek, then he leans in and brushes his lips over Dylan’s.

“I love you,” he says, the first time he’s said it out loud, though not the first time he thought it. “And no matter how good an actor you might think I am, I’m not _that_ good. I can’t pretend that you’re nothing more than a friend.”

“You’re an idiot,” Dylan mutters as he leans his forehead against Tyler’s.

He reaches out, one hand around the one on his cheek, the other linking fingers with Tyler’s other one.

“Maybe we should stop pretending,” he says. “Maybe it’s time.”

“Maybe,” Tyler echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
